


Surprise

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, expecting parents fluff, pregnancy fluff, since that’s all I can write half the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and Loki get the shock of a life time.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Surprise

Tony Stark stood at the side of the bed his partner was currently still sleeping (or at least trying to) in, bouncing on his heels excitedly. 

“Hey, Lolo. Wake up, honey,” He whispered to the figure that was attempting to sleep.

Loki grunted, rolling over to face the source of the voice. His eyes were half open now, staring up sleepily at Tony. “What do you want, Anthony…”

“Guess what day it is, baby.” Tony sounded thrilled, much too excited about something at the moment.

Loki groaned. “What. What is today. Do tell what today is, since apparently it’s so important you need to wake me up.”

“Today’s the day we see Bruce and do an ultrasound!” 

Loki sighed and rolled back over, pulling the blanket tighter against himself. “Oh wonderful. Good to know. Now can I please go back to sleep…”

Tony rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, rubbing Loki’s side. “You can’t, no. Sorry. We gotta get to Bruce’s lab soon, then we’re gonna go shopping so… you can’t really sleep much more.”

“Banner can bite me. I want to sleep. And shopping can wait, anyway.” Loki furrowed his brows and nuzzled into the pillow, trying to hide his face.

“But we’re shopping for the baby, Lokes! We gotta go.” Tony whined. “Please?”

Loki mumbled under his breath and turned to look back up at Tony. “Fine. But you owe me since you won’t let me sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll take you for food too.” Tony’s eyes lit up. “Now can you get up? Please?”

“Fine.” 

Loki sighed and rolled onto his back. He stayed there, staring up at Tony. He knew what the billionaire wanted by the grin on his face, and it was much more comfortable on his end if he stayed laying down.

Tony immediately got more excited, placing a hand on Loki’s little baby bump. 

“Hey little one. We finally get to see you today! Isn’t that exciting?”

“We get to see an ultrasound, love. Not the actual baby.”

“Eh, it’s pretty much the same. We get to see them, albeit not see them physically. Just with a machine. But that’s better than nothing!”

“I suppose you're right, darling.” Loki chuckled softly, putting his own hand overtop of the genius’s.

“I can’t wait to see them. It’s going to be great. Teeny tiny little baby,” Tony said with a grin.

“Yes. Tiny little thing indeed. Probably will take after you in that sense.”

“Hey! I’m not that short!”

Suddenly, JARVIS interrupted the playful bickering. “ _Sir, Mr. Banner is asking me where you are._ ”

“Ugh, go figure. You definitely gotta get up now, babe. Sorry.”

Loki sighed. “Fine…”

Slowly, Loki sat up. It took him a second, and once he had sat up he stayed there to try and regain some energy.

“By the Norns… who knew being heavy with child also meant you’d be worn out much easier…”

Tony raised a brow. “Are you alright? I didn’t think you having to get up would take that much of a toll… are you okay?” He sounded worried.

“Quit worrying, love. I’m already paranoid enough for the both of us.” Loki laughed softly, kissing Tony’s cheek. “I assure you I am alright.”

“Are you sure? I… I could reschedule everything if you need me to.”

“Anthony, darling. I’m fine.” Loki placed his hand on Tony’s and squeezed it in attempts to reassure him. “Don’t change your mind about everything. Please trust me.”

“Okay, sorry. I just don’t want you uncomfortable or in any pain, you know?”

“That’s sweet of you, but I do promise I’m perfectly fine. Now, shall we get going?”

Tony nodded and got off the bed, then helped Loki up. He got an appreciative peck in return. 

“Thank you, love. I appreciate it.”

Tony grinned. “It’s no problem really.” He took Loki by the hand and started out the bedroom door.

The pair arrived on Bruce’s floor only a few minutes later. Lights were on, but no one was in the room the elevator opened to.

“Brucie, we’re here!” Tony called out, only to be greeted with startled clatter from another room.

“Jesus, at least have Jarvis warn me before you go walking in here and scaring me!” Bruce’s voice called from where the clatter had come from.

Tony grinned at the scientist as he entered the room. “Sorry, didn’t think it would startle you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Well it did, you ass.”

“Will you two kindly knock it off? Your incessant bickering makes you sound like an old married couple- which you are not as Tony is mine,” Loki said, glaring at both Tony and Bruce.

“Calm down, princess. He’s not gonna woo me and take me from you. He’s got your brother.” Tony chuckled.

Loki frowned. “Oh. Right. You’re with that oaf.”

“Yeah, I am. And I’m happy to be. Now, let’s move along and get on with what you came here for, huh?”

Loki simply nodded, moving over the examination table. He sat and watched Bruce as he started to grab the various things he needed. 

Eventually, the God piped back up. His mood had drastically changed, and his eyes were wide with interest, almost in a childish way. 

“Anthony says we’ll be able to see the little one.”

“Yep. He’s right.”

Loki’s gaze moved to Tony, a look of pure curiosity on his face. “Are you excited? I’m excited. We’ll see just how tiny the little one is.”

Tony smiled and nodded, watching as Bruce put the gel on Loki’s little bump.

“Alright. You two ready? It’s finally time,” Bruce said with a smile.

The pair hummed in unison, turning their attention to the screen that lit up. Bruce moved the wand over Loki’s belly, humming as he looked for any movement.

“See anything yet, darling?” Loki asked. Tony just shook his head.

“Ah, There we go. See right there?” Bruce pointed to a spot on the screen. “There they- oh.”

Nervousness grew visible on both Tony and Loki’s face.

“Oh? What do you mean oh?”

“Is this a bad oh or a good oh?”

Bruce shook his head. “Calm down. I think you’ll find this a good oh. Look right next to that little spot. There’s another one.”

Loki raised a brow. “Which means?”

Bruce turned to them and smiled. 

“You’re having twins.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ;)


End file.
